Meios-sangues
SOBRE PERCY JACKSON Perseu "Percy" Jackson é o protagonista das séries Percy Jackson & the Olympians e The Heroes of Olympus, escrita por Rick Riordan. Ele também aparece na séries sucessoras The Trials of Apollo e Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard.''Percy é apresentado no primeiro livro da série como um adolescente de 12 anos, que foi diagnosticado com TDAH (transtorno de Deficit de Atenção e hiperatividade) e dislexia.Toda a aventura do primeiro livro da serie (O Ladrão de Raios) se inicia depois de ser atacado durante uma visita de estudo, ele é escoltado por Grover Underwood, seu melhor amigo, para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, um acampamento secreto, em Long Island, criado para proteger e treinar semideuses para que eles possam se defender sozinhos, longe de monstros. Quando ele chega ao acampamento ele é atacado por outra criatura que "mata" a mãe de Percy. Lá ele encontra Quíron que até então era seu professor de Mitologia e Latim (que conhecia pelo nome de Sr. Brunner). Quíron revela a Percy que ele é um meio-sangue. Além de descobrir que Grover é um sátiro, ele conhece Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena, deusa da sabedoria, Luke Castellan filho de Hermes, deus dos viajantes, e dos ladrões e outros meio-sangues(filhos dos outros deuses do olimpo). Ele é revelado filho de Poseidon (deus do mar) logo em seguida, acusam-no de ter roubado o raio mestre de Zeus. Ele recebe uma missão perigosa que envolve todo o futuro da humanidade; ele vai para a missão com Annabeth e Grover. No desenrolar da série Percy é traído por Luke que passa a ser seu inimigo durante toda a série. Conhece personagens importantes como Tyson, seu meio-irmão ciclope, Thalia Grace, filha de Zeus (em ''O Mar de Monstros) e Bianca e Nico di Angelo filhos de Hades e a mortal Rachel Elizabeth Dare (em A Maldição do Titã), entre outros. Percy é fruto de um relacionamento entre o deus do mar, Poseidon e a mortal Sally Jackson.A saga foi criada por Rick Riordan, que se inspirou em seu filho mais velho, que tinha dislexia e hiperatividade. Quando o menino era pequeno, Rick contava histórias de aventura para o filho, onde o personagem principal era sempre alguém disléxico e hiperativo, e daí começaram as ideias para a saga. Personalidade Predefinição: É geralmente retratado como amável, amigável, e por muitas vezes, disposto a arriscar sua vida para salvar seus amigos. Ele tem um grande senso de humor sarcástico, e é dessa maneira que os livros de Percy Jackson & the Olympians são escritos. Percy parece antipatizar-se com títulos que lhe são dados, como nos casos dos pégasos que chamam-no de "chefe" ou "senhor" sempre que falam com ele. Ocasionalmente, Percy demonstra ser bastante infantil. Ele tem um grande sentimento de lealdade com seus melhores amigos, Annabeth Chase e Grover Underwood. O que Percy mais preza em sua vida são seus pais (Sally Jackson e Poseidon) e seu meio irmão Tyson, Grover, Annabeth e o Acampamento Meio-Sangue (a sua verdadeira casa). É emocionalmente instável e não entende os seus sentimentos por Annabeth, até que os dois se beijam no penúltimo livro da saga, A Batalha do Labirinto. ''E se tornam namorados no último livro após sobreviverem a uma grande batalha. O namoro entre os dois é concretizado na série-sequência ''The Heroes of Olympus. Relacionamentos Annabeth Chase Eles se conhecem no livro O Ladrão de Raios. Percy e Annabeth têm vários momentos românticos — quando Annabeth beija Percy na bochecha em O Mar de Monstros, um beijo ocorrido no Monte Santa Helena em A Batalha do Labirinto, e finalmente, quando eles se declaram namorados, no livro O Último Olimpiano —. No primeiro livro da série Os Heróis do Olimpo — O Herói Perdido —, Annabeth sai a procura de Percy, que está desaparecido há três meses. Já no segundo livro da série, O Filho de Netuno, Percy Jackson está desaparecido do Acampamento Meio-Sangue já há oito meses. Ele perde a memória e vai parar no Acampamento Júpiter, a versão romana do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, sendo Annabeth sua única lembrança e o motivo de se manter firme. Percy também dá vários apelidos românticos a ela, como quando diz que ela tem cabelos de princesa. Em um momento do quinto livro, Percy diz que o mundo estava desabando e a única coisa com que ele se importava era com o fato de ela estar viva. No livro Os Arquivos do Semideus, quando Annabeth está consertando o dragão de bronze, ele diz a ela que se tivesse que escolher alguém para colocar sua cabeça no lugar, escolheria ela. Em A Marca de Atena (terceiro livro de Os Heróis do Olimpo), ele tem vários momentos românticos com ela, como no reencontro deles no Acampamento Júpiter em que logo que ela o avista ela corre para beijá-lo e logo após aplica um golpe de judô ou quando os dois adormecem juntos no estábulo do Argos II, as varias promessas de não se separar novamente (após ficar 8 meses separados por causa dos planos de Hera/Juno) o que o leva a se jogar no Tártaro junto com ela. Rachel Elizabeth Dare Percy a conhece no livro A Maldição do Titã. Ela só começou a demonstrar seu interesse nele no começo do livro O Último Olimpiano, livro no qual Rachel o beija logo no capítulo inicial, mas não chega a ser sua namorada. Ela também se torna o novo Oráculo do acampamento meio-sangue, quebrando assim a maldição que Hades havia jogado no antigo Oráculo. Rachel, por ser uma humana, participa efetivamente no livro A Batalha do Labirinto, o qual tem como enredo a busca por Dédalo dentro de seu próprio labirinto, cujo caminho correto é guiado por Rachel, levando assim Percy e Annabeth até seu destino. No livro O Último Olimpiano, Rachel diz a Percy que pensava que seus destinos estivessem entrelaçados, já que foi ele quem lhe abriu as portas do mundo grego, além de tê-la ajudado a entender suas estranhas visões. Calipso Percy encontra-a em A Batalha do Labirinto, quando ela cuida dele após ele ser atirado para fora de um vulcão, que o leva para sua ilha. Ela se apaixona por ele e o oferece para ficar na ilha para sempre, e viver com ela, mas ele teve que voltar ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Percy também cita o fato de que Calipso seria para sempre seu maior "e se". Reyna Seu nome é Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, porém não gosta de seu nome completo pois lhe traz más lembranças de seu passado que tenta esquecer, então prefere ser chamada apenas de Reyna. Pretora do Acampamento Júpiter, tenta ter um relacionamento com Percy após ele virar também Pretor, mas apesar dele ter chegado ao acampamento sem memória, ele apenas se lembra de Annabeth e rejeita Reyna por ela. No passado, o livro A Marca de Atena, existem passagens que dizem que ela também tenta ter um relacionamento com Jason, chegando a fazer missões com ele, mas após ir para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, ela descobre que ele também a rejeita. Nico di Angelo Percy o conhece em A Maldição do Titã (terceiro livro da série Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos) quando estava em uma missão para resgatá-lo junto com Bianca di Angelo, sua irmã. Grover os havia encontrado e pedido ajuda para levar esses semideuses até o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. No início, Nico parecia admirar Percy, mas em A Casa de Hades (quarto livro de Heróis do Olimpo) Jason descobre que Nico tinha uma queda por Percy, que fora o primeiro semideus a ver em ação - ele era como os heróis deveriam ser. No entanto, no decorrer da série, Nico passa a agir como se o odiasse, principalmente porque o culpa pela morte de Bianca. Mesmo depois de admitir que Percy não poderia ter feito nada, Nico não parece muito confiável aos olhos dele. Mas seu medo provém também do fato de que Nico na verdade nasceu antes da Segunda Guerra Mundial, passando muitos anos sem envelhecer ou notar a passagem do tempo junto com sua irmã no Hotel Cassino Lótus, hotel que faz o tempo não passar, e naquela época seus sentimentos jamais poderiam ser admitidos. Em A Casa de Hades, Eros obrigou Nico a admitir seus sentimentos na presença de Jason na Croácia, sendo a única forma de conseguirem o cetro de Diocleciano. No ultimo livro da série, Nico finalmente revela a Percy que tinha uma queda por ele mas que já havia superado e apoia seu relacionamento com Annabeth. Em As Provações de Apolo, continuação da série narrada pelo deus Apolo, Nico aparece namorando o semideus Will, que já conhecerá no livro O Sangue do Olimpo. Relacionamento com outros personagens Poseidon É o seu pai, o deus da água, dos mares, dos terremotos e dos cavalos e um dos três grandes deuses. É dele que herda habilidades e poderes no controle da água. Participa com ajudas durante toda a jornada de Percy, principalmente no último livro em que dá uma grande ajuda pela derrota dos Titãs e salvação do Olimpo. De aniversário lhe dá um dólar de areia (bolacha de areia), que Percy usa no último livro para proteger a cidade de Nova York dos inimigos.E segundo Poseidon (em A Batalha do Labirinto) Percy é o seu filho favorito. E vira sogro de Annabeth. Ares Deus da Guerra. Pai de umas das rivais de Percy no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, Clarisse de La Rue. Percy tem um contato conturbado com ele, após a batalha travada no primeiro livro (fato que não consta no filme), tendo ferido o deus, Ares, então, amaldiçoa Percy. Esta maldição se cumpre no terceiro livro quando o herói deve lutar contra o Titã Atlas. Dionísio Deus do vinho e das festas. É o diretor do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, tem o hábito de errar propositalmente o nome de Percy Jackson para aparentar não ter interesse por ele, mas seu orgulho por ele é grande. O sr. D (forma como Dioníso é chamado no livro) está cumprindo "pena" no acampamento por ter perseguido uma ninfa, mas acabou dando algumas ajudas durante sua jornada. Sua participação de maior importância foi quando no último livro Percy promete a Dioníso que manteria seu filho Pólux vivo. Afrodite Deusa do amor. Aparece para Percy oferecendo conselhos e indicações de como proceder durante a missão no terceiro livro, A Maldição do Titã, e desperta grande admiração em Percy por sua impressionante beleza. E julga que ele seja o'' grande amor de Annabeth Chase, e ela acaba acertando. '''Apolo' Deus do Sol, oráculos, artes, poesia, profecias, medicina e irmão gêmeo de Ártemis. Sempre faz rimas e aparece no livro A Maldição do Titã, para dar a todos uma carona na carruagem solar, que era um belo conversível. Aparenta ser também belo, devido a referência de Thalia, filha de Zeus, que menciona que ele dava "calor". Atenas = Deusa da sabedoria e estratégia em batalha. Mãe de Annabeth. Seus filhos nascem da mesma forma que a deusa teria nascido de Zeus; por seus pensamentos. Então Annabeth teria nascido de seus pensamentos e dos pensamentos de seu pai. Conversa com Percy algumas vezes, demonstrando sua falta de aprovação ao relacionamento entre os dois jovens Semideuses, apesar de que no ultimo livro revela uma pequena admiração por ter salvado o Olimpo. Também vira sogra de Percy. Hefesto Deus do fogo e das forjas. A respeito de ser a deusa da família, Hera arremessou Hefesto do alto dos céus, desgostosa por ele ser coxo; em outra versão, ele teria ficado coxo justamente devido à queda. No relato homérico, ele despencou durante nove dias e noites até cair no oceano (pai de Chales Beckendorf e Leo Valdez), Hefesto se responsabilizou para buscar Percy na ilha da Calipso. Hermes Mensageiro dos deuses. Aparece no segundo livro O Mar de Monstros para ajudar Percy, Annabeth e Tyson a fugir para salvar o amigo Grover do ciclope Polifemo, salvar o Acampamento Meio-Sangue e ajudar o "vilão" (Luke) a voltar para o bem. Aparece também no último livro para dar algumas informações significativas sobre seu filho, que é o grande vilão da história. Hera Deusa do Matrimônio, Esposa e Irmã de Zeus. Seu primeiro encontro com Percy foi em A Batalha do Labirinto onde salva Annabeth, Grover, Percy e Tyson de uma de suas mirabolantes ilusões onde diz a Annabeth que ela terá que fazer uma escolha muito importante, logo Percy acaba descobrindo que Hera só gosta de famílias perfeitas, o que causa um pequeno conflito entre Annabeth e Percy com a deusa, nessa improvável discussão Percy e Annabeth falam alguns insultos a Hera e ela jura que ele irá se arrepender. Tyson = Meio irmão de Percy, no segundo livro, durante uma confusão no colégio em que estudava Tyson o protege de monstros no ginásio. No começo Percy não sabe que ele é seu irmão, apenas um amigo, até que Poseidon revela que Tyson é seu filho durante um jantar no Acampamento Meio-sangue, revelando seu símbolo do tridente acima da cabeça dele (assim como em Percy no livro O Ladrão de Raios). Tyson é um ciclope com humor amável e por ser ciclope tem imunidade ao fogo. Um gigante meio infantil, que aprende a ter habilidades com armas com Charles Beckendorf, filho de Hefesto. Tyson aparece no segundo livro e faz participações em outros, tendo um papel fundamental na luta de Poseidon no último livro da série, onde também é presenteado por Zeus e vira capitão dos exércitos de seu pai. No final do segundo livro é chamado por seu pai, para forjar armas no fundo do oceano. Tyson tem um relacionamento com Ella, uma harpia em A Marca de Atena. Ártemis Deusa da caça e da lua, carrega consigo um arco e aljava com flechas prateadas. É o grande nome do livro A Maldição do Titã. Líder das caçadoras, na batalha do terceiro livro libertam a deusa de seu enorme fardo, o céu que é originalmente carregado por Atlas. Irmã gêmea de Apolo, mas não aparenta pois ele é sempre sorridente e feliz e ela fria e rígida. Grover Underwood Um sátiro que foi protetor de Percy. Com o passar da história eles desenvolvem o que é chamado de Elo Empático, com o qual podem se comunicar através de sonhos, sensações e sentimentos. Namora Júniper, uma dríade que vive no bosque do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Durante toda sua jornada, ele está a busca do Deus Pã (deus da natureza), que os sátiros do conselho acham que está perdido. Quando ele acha Pã, pouco antes de sua morte, o designa como o próximo protetor da natureza. Thalia Grace Filha de Zeus, irmã mais velha de Jason. Caracterizada por sua personalidade independente e punk. Esteve muitos anos presa sob a forma de pinheiro. Quando Clarisse e Percy ajudam a encontrar o velocino de ouro que estava sobre poder do ciclope Polifemo, eles o colocam sobre a árvore de Thalia para impedir que esta morresse deixando o acampamento vulnerável, mas seu poder de cura tem resultados inesperados e liberta Thalia, que passa a integrar a história e se torna uma caçadora de Ártemis, e posteriormente ajuda Percy e Nico a resgatarem a espada de Hades. Luke Castellan Filho de Hermes. É o grande antagonista da história. Ele aceita servir Cronos na batalha contra os deuses olimpianos, apenas por raiva dos deuses que não reconhecem seus filhos, deixando-os desprotegidos contra os inúmeros ataques de monstros. Sendo retratado como vilão e servo mais fiel de Cronos torna-se o responsável pela morte do senhor do tempo, morrendo como herói por sua própria faca, que foi dada à Annabeth anteriormente, quando se conheceram. Bianca di Angelo É filha de Hades. Bianca que se junta a Ártemis e suas caçadoras para a grande caçada, entretanto, em sua primeira missão oficial, ela se sacrifica para salvar a vida de suas companheiras e faz com que Percy Jackson prometa que protegerá seu irmão mais novo, Nico di Angelo. Assim como é dito no livro a Maldição do Titã, Bianca tem o poder de destruir mortos vivos assim como Nico e pode evocar os mortos, mas não teve chance de usar tal habilidade, pois se sacrificou para destruir o gigante Talos e salvar a vida de seus amigos. Nos livros A Batalha do Labirinto e O Ultimo Olimpiano ela avisa Nico que guardar rancor é fatal a um filho de Hades. Quando morre, Bianca vai para o Elísio onde os mortos que quando vivos não foram maus e egoístas podem descansar em paz. Clarisse La Rueigo-fonte] É a filha de Ares. Desde o começo Clarisse e Percy tem uma inimizade. Em seu primeiro encontro com Percy no primeiro livro, Clarisse tenta enfiar a cabeça de Percy dentro da privada, e Percy encharca ela e suas amigas, inclusive Annabeth (sem querer). Desde então Clarisse o odeia e eles vivem discutindo. Só que em The Last Olympian (O Último Olimpiano) entram numa espécie de "paz"